The present invention relates to a baggage locking device and particularly to a baggage zipper locking device.
The conventional baggage locking device, as shown in FIG. 7, which is a combination view, wherein two locks are provided to the opening side of the baggage, a locking leaf is provided to each of the left and right sides of the baggage cover, each locking leaf is provided with a raised locking hook, a seat of lock is provided to the upper end of the baggage container base near the opening, and each seat of lock is provided with a hasp which tightly locks each corresponding locking hook so as to complete the locking of the baggage container.
However, the conventional baggage locking device has many drawbacks. For instance, the baggage cover and the baggage base often fail to entirely and closely seal each other, so the baggage locking is poor; and in the course of carrying or handling the baggage, the foreign impact force, which takes place accidentally and concentrates wholly onto the lock at once, will damage the lock or lead to a incomplete locking of baggage container since the locking hook and hasp have never been capable of withstanding such an undue foreign impact force.